


The Stealing of Rubies and Hearts

by Becca_Hay



Series: Heist Husbands [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Cute, Flirting, M/M, Mention of one sided attraction, like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Alec is a professional thief who is paid by clients to steal certain objects. The only problem is he has competition. Good job he's handsome.





	The Stealing of Rubies and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried my best with the tenses in the story, I don't understand them and I have a habit of going back and forth so I tried.
> 
> It had only been proofread by me so any mistakes are mine though I think I got them all. 
> 
> Also, I just go inspired and had to write this. I haven't written anything in ages so I'm a bit rusty so please forgive me. 
> 
> Now onto the main event...
> 
> *Updated 12/Nov/2018 (Not really new but hopefully improved)

Alec slowly creeped along the dark corridor towards his goal; a security locked door in the middle of the corridor containing a precious and expensive Burmese ruby. He should have the ruby and be out by now, but due to _complication_ with Simon not being able to get into the security camera feed as fast as he thought he would he was now only just getting to the ruby.

“Okay hermano, you have ten minutes before security make their rounds up here. Simon has the door opened but you don’t have long so in and out.” Isabelle talked into his ear though his piece. “There aren’t any cameras in the room, they cause too much activity so they won’t see you but be quick.” She added and Alec nods, walking quicker along the corridor.

“In and out like always. Make sure Jace is ready at the door so we can go. I’ll be out in 5.” He answered as he reached the door. He glanced to the security pad making sure that the door is open before going in.

Alec opened the door quickly and quietly but stopped dead when he looked across the glass case that should contain his ruby to see something just as bright and sparkling. Magnus Bane, holding _his_ ruby and smirking at him.

“Alexander. Lovely to see you as always. Have you considered my offer yet?” Magnus purred, dropping the ruby into a small velvet bag in his left hand. Alec seethed shutting the door behind him. This is happening to him more and more these days.

“Magnus.” Alec practically growled, as he heard Izzy laugh and Simon snort in his ear. “No, I haven’t considered your offer and I don’t plan to.” Alec huffed, crossing his arms defiantly.

Magnus’ mouth stretched into a slow smirk, as he slipped the bag containing the ruby into the back pocket of his tight, sinfully so in Alec’s opinion, jeans and raised an eyebrow. “Well, my dear, that is a shame, but if you change your mind you know exactly where to find me.” Magus said smiling sweetly, turning towards a small vent at the back of the room before stopping and turning to Alec again to speak at the same time Izzy does.

“I think your time here is up my darling, you better go before the guards catch you.”

“Alec as much fun as I’m sure you’re having you need to get out. You’ve only got a few minutes before security is here. Jace is waiting downstairs. Hurry.”

Alec huffed loudly and takes one more look at Magnus before turning to quickly race out of the door and down the hallway from where he came.

 

* * *

 

 

“I cannot believe you ran into him _again_!” Isabelle cried, laughing loudly as they all sat in Alec’s apartment living room a few hours later. Alec was sulking in the lone armchair while Jace, Simon, Izzy and Clary were all squished together on the couch mocking him for once again for bumping into Magnus Bane, who was frankly becoming the bane of his life.

“You do realise that you are one of the only people who knows what he actually looks like right? Nobody ever sees him. Ever. The only thing he leaves behind is a sprinkle of glitter.” Simon said, slightly in awe which made Alec glare at them even more and slouch down in his seat like a child. He wanted to snap and say he already knows all this, he knows about Magnus because they see each other at nearly every other heist or job he’s gotten for the past couple of years. Sometimes he’d be the one laughing when he got the item first but more often than not Magnus got there first and it was beginning to get frustrating.

“So, did he ask you out again?” Clary asked, as she leaned forward in her seat a bit along with his curious siblings and Simon.

Alec first met Magnus in the summer three years before at the age of 18. Izzy and Jace had insisted they all go out for his birthday when all he wanted to do was sit in with Izzy, Jace and Max for a movie night. However, Max was with their parents for that weekend and Izzy knew one of the bouncers who would let them all in despite not being of legal age yet, so he gave in. When they arrived Jace bought all three of them a shot each and that was the last time he saw them until the end of the night.

Alec had stood awkwardly just off the side of the bar still sipping on the first drink he had bought, watching everyone dance and drink and move around completely comfortable in the current situation whereas Alec was only comfortable breaking into building, planning heists and hanging out with his family and close friends. Alec sighed, getting ready to find his siblings and beg for them to go home or do anything else when someone had pressed up close to him and leaning to speak into his ear so they could be heard over the music.

“A gorgeous man such as yourself shouldn’t be over here drinking alone.”

At the time Alec had thought he was extremely handsome, he still does, and he had spoken to him for a great deal of the night, he had listened to everything Alec had to say and at the end of the night just before Jace and Isabelle found him he disappeared like a sparkly Cinderella, not to be seen again until a few weeks later when he snatched an original Picasso right out from underneath his nose and asked him for a date.

“He asked me if I would reconsider his proposal and I told him no as always.” Alec mumbled, listening to them all sigh and groan exasperated from the couch. “Just find another job for us, one that he won’t be at, this time.” Alec snapped at them, before standing and heading to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Again Magnus? You _cannot_ keep stalking this boy.” Catarina sighed, throwing her hands up in the air as Magnus continued to make his cocktail. “I will not continue to help you stalk this boy.” She insisted loudly as Magnus turned to look at her unimpressed.

“It’s not stalking if I know he want to see me and he definitely wants to see me, sweets.”  Magnus said, sipping happily on his sex on the beach. He walked over and lounged in his arm chair and looked at the large ruby sitting on his coffee table. Maybe he could get it made into a pendent. 

“Ragnor and Raphael are going to have a field day when they hear you followed this boy into a job again. Remember when you said you were finished with crime and just going to run the club? Yet here you are, parading after some thief when you could just text him because I know you somehow got his number that night you met him.” She said pointing at him accusingly, while he grinned and sipped his cocktail.

“Yes dear, but you do know how much I love the chase.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alec closed his eyes, listening carefully as he twisted the dial on the safe. Safe cracking wasn’t his best skill but he got by when he had no distractions, however, as he slowly turned the dial toward 80 he heard the softest press of feet onto the carpet behind him and he didn’t need two guesses to figure out who it was.

“This one’s mine.” He mumbled barely audible as he turned the dial slightly until he heard the welcoming click and he pushed the handle down and opened it to see a hoard of cash, jewellery and illegal business documents. He grabbed the few documents he needed along with some cash and jewellery and pushed them into the pockets sewn into his suit.

“You look very handsome in that suit Alexander. Very dashing, I’m sure all the boys want to just. Snap. You. Up.” Magnus said, instead of commenting on Alec remark. Alec finally closed the safe and pushed back the dresser before he turned to look at Magnus who is also wearing a suit, it was dark maroon and fit him awfully well.

“You didn’t use the party as your in, yet you still come in a suit? What’s the point?” Alec asked, hearing Isabelle and Simon talking in his ear about his time but he ignored them for now, too focused on Magnus.

Magnus hummed and moved to straighten Alec’s lapels out before looking at him carefully. “I thought maybe we could go somewhere nice after this. You know a proper date; dinner, candles, dessert.” Magnus winked at him and Alec refused to believe that he was blushing from a mere wink.

“No, definitely not.” Alec answered after taking a moment to compose himself. Magnus’ smirk turns into a pout before turning into a determined expression, tilting his head a bit to listen to whoever is communicating with him.

“Well darling, it looks like I need to go as do you, I assume.” Magnus said, looking up to the small hole in the ceiling that led into the ventilation system. “I’ll see you next time Alexander.” He smirked, as Alec watched him climb onto the oak desk which was next to the dresser that hid the safe and pulled himself into the vent gracefully. “Oh, and next time I’ll get my date darling. Just you wait.” He called sweetly as he departed.

This time Alec barely made it back into the party and out before the alarms start to go off.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec was frustrated as he sat in the van next to Simon. Clary and Jace were in the museums large hall at the charity event being held by a wealthy investor while his sister was dangling 5 feet from the priceless painting that _he_ was supposed to be stealing if it wasn’t for his stupid arm.

He had fractured a few bones in his wrist a week ago which left his unable to use this most prominent hand for a few weeks because of the clunky green (Max's choice) plaster cast. The most annoying thing was it wasn’t even on a job: himself, Jace, Izzy and Max had all been playing football and Jace had tackled him and he had landed on his wrist wrong. So, for 6 weeks he had his hand in a cast and had to sulk in the van listening to what everyone else was doing instead of doing it himself.

“Iz, you okay in there?” He asked, leaning next to Simon watching Jace and Clary mingle with the guests while keeping an eye on the target to make sure he doesn’t move before Isabelle is out of the room safely.

“Alec, you do remember who taught me how to steal right.” She said quietly, concentrating on her decent. Of course, he does at the age of 15 he had taught her all about balance and stealth and being light-fingered and she had brought her charisma and manipulating skills to the game making her just as good as him, if not better.

Alec huffed and sat back watching Simon tap away on his keyboard disabling the motion sensors and the alarms so she can drop down easily. He heard her drop down to the floor once Simon had given her the okay and pull out the large black sleeve to put the painting into before she paused and let out a gasp.

“What is it? Izzy? Are you okay?” Alec said, as he sat forward listening carefully while pointing at the screen trying to get Simon to bring up the camera in the room who was saying something about not being able to without alerting security.  “I’m going in to get her.” He said, finally getting up from the bench in the van to grab his gear.

“No!" She cries before quickly lowering her voice. "No, it’s fine. I just tripped, I’m alright.” She replied, clearing her throat lightly. “I’m going to switch off for a bit while I work the weight detection under this painting. See you on the other side.” She said turning off the earpiece leaving Alec gaping.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, _you’re_ the infamous Magnus Bane? The one who keeps hitting on my brother?” Isabelle said smirking at the neatly dressed man in front of her. He’s not really what she expected him to be, if anything she had expected someone shorter with blond hair and a cocky attitude but it was nice to know that Alec was now thoroughly over his weird phase of crushing on Jace.

This man was around the same height as Alec with black hair with purple streaks through the ends and make up that was to die for. He certainly was stunning but she could tell he was kind and genuine as well which is was she wanted for her brother and what he deserved.

“That would be me, however, I was expecting to see Alexander.” He answered, glancing around before back to herself. She could see a quick flash of worry in his eyes before he raised an eyebrow. “He didn’t bail on me, did he? Because I would be very upset indeed, I was planning on asking him out again.”

“Alec didn’t bail. Myself and my brother had to force him to sit this one out. Poor babe fractured his wrist, so I’ve been sent to finish his job.” She said, turning away from him and began to wrap up the painting and remove it lightly from the platform.

“Well, as much as your company is pleasant, I must be going. Don’t tell your brother you saw me. I’ll catch up with him next time.” Magnus said, smirking and turning to disappear again. “Oh, and I hope Alexander recovers perfectly.”

When Isabelle turned around Magnus is gone and Clary had come sneaking into the room to make sure she was alright.

 

* * *

 

 

After having to sit around in his apartment bored for a few weeks while his wrist healed Alec was finally back on the job. The only problem was this job wasn’t going quite as Alec or anyone else had planned it.

It is a solo job so Clary, Simon, Jace and Izzy are all in the van giving him directions and information while he makes his way through the manor, but just as he grabs what he needs from the master safe the alarms begin blaring and the sound of feet come running as Alec forces himself out of the large safe before it automatically locks him in.

Now Alec is running along the corridors, trying to find a way back to the party without getting caught, seen or arousing suspicion from the guest’s downstairs. To add to Alec’s growing list of problems he also has no back up downstairs because the client could only get one person into the party.

Alec was panting heavily as he gets to the corridor that should lead him back to the ballroom, but when he glances around the corner, there are guards standing at the entrance doors clearly looking for him. Alec swears under his breath trying to gain his composure and figure out what to do: If he hides in one of the rooms he would get caught too easily but he has nowhere to run. As the stomping feet got closer the door behind him opened and he was dragged in, the door shutting behind him.

“Magnus? Oh, thank god.” Alec pants, when he sees the unique man in front of him. “Now Alexander we don’t have time for a catch up. Whatever you have on you that they want, hide it between the mattress and the frame and take your jacket off.” Magnus says, pealing his own black suit jacket off and dumping it on this floor as he pulls his shirt out from his trousers a bit. Alec did what he was told without hesitation, shoving the diamonds under the mattress and also throwing his jacket on the floor. He could hear the footsteps getting closer and doors being thrown open as Magnus shoves his hands through his hair, ruining Izzy’s work, and shoves him onto the bed straddling his waist.

“Alexander, we will certainly be going out on a date after this.” Magnus tells him firmly, before kissing him just as the footsteps got to the door. Alec flails for a second but grips Magnus’ waist tightly and tries his best to kiss back, with the little experience he has, as the door is thrown open and a flashlight shines into their eyes.

“Oh.” One of the guard’s grunts, clearing his throat his Magnus pulls away from him and Alec pathetically follows his mouth completely forgetting where they are for a second. Magnus, however, looks extremely pleased with the development and smirks as he turns to the guards looking perfectly innocent.

“Oh! Oh, Mr Taylor, I’m so sorry for the interruption. Lord Charles mentioned that you had already left for the evening.” The head guard says flustered, Alec took a moment to remember that Taylor is a cover name and that he should probably remember his quickly.

“Well I was when I spotted this lovely man.” Magnus winking at Alec, making his flail a little again. The guards look at him with suspicion and knew he has to start talking fast. Alec clears his throat and props himself up on his elbows, so he was very close to being pressed fully against Magnus.

“Johnathan Jones. Everything alright gentlemen? I know we probably aren’t supposed to be in here but I didn’t think that would call the whole security team on us.” Alec says smoothly with his posh accent, as Simon finally starts talking in Alec’s ear again saying he is organising a distraction to get them out.

“Well, it seems we’ve had a bit of trouble with a security breach. We’re just checking all the room, we will need to search y-“The head guard begins to explain when another guard comes running up to them all. “South corridor’s sensors were alerted sir. He’s heading for the back door.” The new guard pants.

The head guard begins pushing all the guards out of the room and commanding them to go. “You gentleman should get back to the party. Sorry for the interruption.” He adds before he leaves, closing the door behind him and running back down the corridor.

“Thanks Simon. We’re leaving now.” Alec sighs and flops back onto the bed exhausted already, shutting his eyes for a second. He could feel Magnus still hovering over him, watching him. After a few second Alec opened his eyes, looking up at Magnus in the dim room. “We had better get going before they come back for us.”

They quickly get themselves dressed again and Alec grabs the small bag of diamonds from under the mattress and they head out the door and quickly to the main exit, Magnus’ hand on the base of his spine as they go.

When they get down the long manor path and out onto the street they slow down to a stop, just around the corner from the van where his team is waiting. Alec rub the back of his neck as the adrenaline wears off and he begins to turn back into the nervous man he always is when talking to an attractive man. Just how he was in the club when he first met Magnus.

“So, thanks for helping me back there. I just-I think you should-“ Alec fumbles before Magnus holds his hand up to stop him, then he pulls out a sparkly blue gel pen from inside his suit jacket pocket and pushes up the sleeve of Alec shirt and jacket.

“I’m glad your wrist is better now or this would be quite awkward to write on the other one.” Magnus says quietly as he holds Alec’s hand to keep him still as he writes on his forearm. “There. My number and I’ll meet you at a wonderful restaurant for a proper first date tomorrow at 7 okay? I’ll text you the address. Dress nice for me.” He explains, giving Alec once last kiss on the corner of his mouth before darting off, leaving Alec smiling brightly until he looks down at his arm.

_07_ _************94_

_I’ll takes these as compensation for saving you back there, Alexander ;) x_

Alec quickly checks his pockets before realising the diamonds had gone.

Fuck.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Comment and tell me and all comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
